Miss Grand Slam
Miss Grand Slam Organization The Miss Grand Slam Organization is the organization that currently owns and runs the Miss Grand Slam, Mister Grand Slam, Miss Dollfie, and Miss & Mister Grand Slam World Cup beauty contest. Based in Hong Kong, it is owned by Maya Bluebell. Miss Grand Slam Pageant Miss Grand Slam Pageant was founded by Miss Grand Slam Organization (MGSO) in 2009 which was aimed at recognizing the outstanding beauties around the world. Delegates are from the official recognized Big Four Pageants (Miss Universe, Miss International, Miss Earth and Miss World) and other well known pageants like Miss Intercontinental, Miss Supranational, Miss Hong Kong, Miss Japan, Miss Chinese International, Miss USA and other National Pageants. The current Miss Grand Slam is Chalita Suansane, from Thailand. She won the title on December 25, 2016. Candidates Selection In order to partcipate in the Miss Grand Slam global final, each delegate must win her national title or who placed at least among the semifinalists in their respective pageants, plus, MGSO favorites who did not place. There are 20 contestants will be selected from each Grand Slam pageant (Miss Earth, Miss International, Miss Universe and Miss World) . These 80 delegates are guaranteed to have a chance to be vote and move on to the Top 60. The other 40 places would open to other well known pageants like "Miss Tourism Queen International", "Miss Intercontinental", "Miss Hong Kong", "Miss Chinese International", "Miss USA", "Miss Japan" and those strong candidates from the Big 4 and national pageants who lost the chance to make the first cut. These 40 delegates need to have a fierce battle to move on to the Top 60 since there are only 20 places available for them. For details, see the right chart. Competition Formats Maya Bluebell, President of MGSO, will announce the annual Top 120 delegates according to the entry method. Based on the delegates' performance in their respective pageants, MGSO Committee Panel will narrow down the 120 delegates to 60, and let the public vote the Top 35, afterward the MGSO Committee Panel will once again cut the numbers to the final 15. These ultimate 15 delegates will be judging by the Grand Final Panel in swimsuit and evening gown, which to decide the runners-up and winner. Titles and semi-finalists 35 semi-finalists are chosen out of the annual Top 120. Semi-finalists are cut to 15 finalists, then to the final 5 from which the runners-up and winner are announced. The winner of the pageant is bestowed the title Miss Grand Slam; her runners-up would be assigned to one of the corresponding mythological creatures in the oriental constellation in order to reflect their superior global beauty status: Miss Genbu (equivalent to 4th runner-up), Miss Byakko (3rd runner-up), Miss Suzaku (2nd runner-up) and Miss Seiryu (1st runner-up). Titleholders ::See the Gallery of the Titleholders. List of Miss Grand Slam and Court File:Mgsos_2017wiki.png|Adar Gandelsman, Miss Grand Slam 2017 File:Mgs2016os.png|Chalita Suansane, Miss Grand Slam 2016 File:Mgs2015os.png|Valerie Abou Chacra, Miss Grand Slam 2015 File:Mgs2014os.png|Karina Ramos, Miss Grand Slam 2014 File:Mgs2013os.png|Megan Young, Miss Grand Slam 2013 File:Mgs2012os.png|Alena Shishkova, Miss Grand Slam 2012 File:Mgs2011os.PNG|Alyssa Campanella, Miss Grand Slam 2011 File:Mgs2010os.PNG|Rozanna Purcell, Miss Grand Slam 2010 File:Mgs2009os.PNG|Perla Beltran, Miss Grand Slam 2009 Lists of Special Awards ::See the Gallery of the Special Awards. Continental Faces ::The most photogenic girl in the 5 continents, one of them will be crowned as "Goddess Face of the Year". Other Awards ''Awarded during the competition period'' *''"Miss Snowflake" equivalent to Miss Natural Beauty''. *''"Miss Amazon" awarded to the most gorgeous girl who height 180cm (5'11") or above''. *''"Goddess Face of the Year" equivalent to "Miss Photogenic"'' ''Awarded after coronation night'' *''"Miss Hagoromo" equivalent to "Best National Costume". *"Miss Mermaid" equivalent to "Best in Bikini"'' *''"MGSO Most Valuable Miss" awarded to "the outstanding beauty who should be crowned in the Big 4"'' *''(Start from 2010, this award was renamed as "MGSO Most Valuable Misses" and given to joint winners.)'' *''"Miss Pirate" awarded to the "undeserved titleholder"'' Miss Internet ::The Miss who earn the most Global votes. Miss Gorgons ::The least beautiful Misses. Executive Producers & Host Countries External Links *Official Site : http://mgso-missgrandslampageant.blogspot.com/ Category:Miss Grand Slam